The invention concerns an absorbent textile fabric having a coating of a solidified binding agent which is applied wholly or partially to both surfaces in an open pattern.
Fabrics of this kind have been made and sold as wiping cloths and wash cloths, and they have been adapted by numerous special variations of their construction to different cleaning purposes. Recently, German Pat. No. 2,339,467 has disclosed a synthetic chamois cloth which is composed of a moisture-absorbing textile fabric which is provided with a continuous plastic coating treated to make it porous, for the achievement of a good attack upon the surface to be wiped. This has not been entirely satisfactory inasmuch as the porous surface, when used, for example, as a wiper for the removal of food scraps, has a tendency to become clogged, thereby losing much of its cleansing action. An additional difficulty can result from the fact that it is normally very difficult to remove entirely dirt residues which have become trapped in the support fabric, especially those having fatty components, because the relatively closed coating makes it difficult to wash them out. It is especially for this last reason that such chamois cloths have certain limitations as to their range of usefulness.